Green Eye
by LZ
Summary: A cliched fiction where Amy tries to make Sonic jealous. He doesn't realize it and tries to make her jealous and blah... blah blah... anyway, check out the sequel, it'll be up soon.
1. She loves me not?

**_Green Eye_**

**Disclaimer: No own Sonic.  
Own Liz and Hannah**

**Hi. This story is an extended version of another story that I've written called _Me, Myself, and Sonic_. You may want to read that before this. You don't have to read all fifty chapters to understand but the first one or two should help a bit.**

**Unless of course you want to read the whole story, who am I to stop you:D**

**Chapter 1- She loves me not?**

Amy sat on the couch with tears welled up in her eyes, "He just doesn't seem to understand me!" she said her voice wavering, "Sure, there have been times when he seemed to genuinely care but most of the time he just pushes me away."

"I see what you mean." Liz sat in an armchair with a clipboard in front of her covered in doodles, "And how do you feel about that?"

Amy glared at her, "You're not listening are you?"

Liz looked up, "Hey, if you want me to listen you have to pay extra." she said.

"But I'm not paying you."

"You're not? Damn, then what am I doing this for?" Liz said throwing away her clipboard.

"Because I need some advice!"

"Ugh, Amy, if you want advice then here it is: Sonic's not interested because you're the obsessing fan-girl. If all you care about is Sonic then if he gets in a relationship with you he's afraid that he'll have to care only about you. It's one of those deep psychological things." Liz said.

"What are you suggesting?" Amy asked in puzzlement.

"You've gotta stop this obsessive-compulsive disorder!" Liz said, "If you stop being interested Sonic might get interested. Get my drift?"

"Kind of… So you're saying I should stop trying to make Sonic love me?"

"Exactly!"

Amy stared off into space for a moment pondering this; it made sense to her. If Sonic wasn't afraid of being too serious, he might be more interested in a relationship.

"Thanks Liz! You're advice really helped!" Amy said, and then she stood and left the basement.

Liz watched her go smiling sweetly, then her smile became evil and she held up Amy's wallet, "Screw not getting paid, I need recognition for my advice." she said evilly.

Amy sat on the couch upstairs and turned on the TV. She was wondering how she was going to make it obvious that she wasn't in love with Sonic anymore.

Her chance came when Knuckles came up to her, "Hey Amy, we're going to Twinkle Park today. Want to come?" he asked.

"No thanks." she said never taking her eyes off the TV.

"Sonic's coming too." Knuckles said in a teasing way.

Amy looked up at him and her first instinct was to shout, "Oh yes! I'd love to go!" but she resisted and smiled sweetly, "Thanks but I'll stay at home today."

Knuckles seemed confused, "Alright, whatever you say." he said, then he turned and walked away.

Amy smiled; this wasn't going to be so hard. Now Knuckles would tell Sonic what she'd said and he'd get the picture that she didn't love him, but she didn't know if she could help showing affection for him.

Then she had an idea. She went up to her room. The walls were painted pink and there were pictures of Sonic everywhere. She took all of them down and took them outside. Everyone was out there getting ready to leave when they saw her go over to the trashcan and dump the pictures and posters into it.

Sonic asked first, "Amy… what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting rid of the pictures I have of you." she said cheerfully, "I don't need them anymore."

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"Because I'm over Sonic." Amy said. Then she walked into the house with a pleasant air about her.

Everyone was staring at her in surprise, but nobody's expression was more astonished than Sonic's.

Liz came outside with car keys in her hand, "Alright, let's get going!" Then she saw the pictures of Sonic in the trash and smiled, "Wow, I didn't think Amy had that many pictures of him."

Liz forced everyone into the minivan she'd stolen and turned on the ignition and slammed on the gas pedal.

Sonic was silent the whole ride, even though the others were screaming for their lives, he seemed quite unaware of the trip ever happening. He just stared out the window at the outside world rushing by and thought to himself, '_Does Amy hate me now? Is it because I never actually accepted her love?_'

Liz glanced back at Sonic because she didn't hear him screaming and her smile broadened when she saw the depressed look on his face, '_This couldn't get any better!_' she thought evilly.

While she wasn't looking she almost hit an oncoming truck which made everyone scream even louder.


	2. Jealousy

**Chapter 2- Jealousy**

Sonic sat on the grass in the park.

When Liz saw the line to get into Twinkle Park she swore and said they were just going to the park for a picnic instead.

Everyone else was laughing and having fun. Shadow had even run off to stare at pictures of himself on his video game. (For some reason, Shadow's become very egotistical in this story.)

Sonic just sat under a tree staring off into space with a sorrowful gleam in his eyes.

Liz stared at him and smiled and went over to him and sat down, "What's the matter hedgy?" she asked pleasantly.

Sonic glared at her, "Nothing." he said.

"Oh come on. I can help!" Liz said, "I have a therapeutical degree."

Sonic stared at her, "You do?"

Liz held up a rather formal looking piece of paper and Sonic looked it over, "Hmm, well, I guess… wait a minute, if you're a therapist why can't you make _yourself_ sane?"

Liz opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. Then she closed it and glanced around, "GO DIE!" she shouted. Then she stood up and ran to play football with everyone else.

Sonic groaned and sat miserably in the shade of the tree. He didn't understand how Amy could suddenly not love him anymore. Just yesterday she had (once again) declared her undying devotion towards him… publicly… of course it was completely humiliating for him but it was kind of sweet for her to care so much about him that it didn't matter if others thought she was insane.

He thought about this with a weak smile, he wished Amy was there too. She would be chasing him around trying to get him to stop running for one second so she could hug him… but that wasn't the case. He tried to convince himself that wishing would solve nothing.

Shadow came back from the videogame store with a cardboard cut out of himself under his arm. He looked at Sonic for a moment before putting down the cut out and going over to him.

Liz stepped in his way though, "Hey Shadow! Wanna play football?" she asked.

"no." he said simply.

"Aw c'mon!" Liz argued.

"You can ask my friend." Shadow said pointing behind him at the cutout.

Liz stared at it for a moment and then smiled and walked over to it asking if it wanted to play football.

Shadow stared at her with a raised eyebrow but then went over to Sonic, "What's up with you?" he asked.

"It's nothing…" Sonic said looking away.

Shadow smiled, "It's Amy isn't it?"

Sonic looked up at Shadow angrily, "It's not Amy." He said fiercely.

"You're words say it's not but your tone says it is." Shadow said.

"Since when did you become so smart?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"I've always been smart. You're just too dumb to notice." Shadow replied.

Sonic seemed like he was about to jump Shadow but then thought better of it and looked away ignoring his insult.

"So, are you upset that Amy doesn't love you anymore?" Shadow asked.

"Not like it's any of your business." Sonic said, "Go play with everyone else."

Shadow shrugged and turned around to find a stick stuck into his cardboard self's eye, "Hey! Who did that?" he demanded running over to it.

"Well, he wouldn't play with us." Liz said angrily.

"YOU BITCH!" Shadow tried to strangle Liz but she held him back with her hand.

"Shutup Shadow, you're game sucks anyway. Now let's get this game over with so I can get on with my life." Liz said.

Everyone stared at her then decided to resume their game.

Sonic watched everyone playing for awhile. As he was watching the ball was thrown to Hannah and Shadow tackled her and she responded by screaming that it was touch. Normally Sonic would have made a perverted joke about Shadow jumping on Hannah but he was too depressed.

He looked away at two squirrels on the ground, one with an acorn in his mouth. The other looked at him and ran over and tried to take it away. It was jealous that it had the acorn, which meant that it couldn't have it.

Then Sonic thought of something, Amy supposedly didn't love him anymore. If he could somehow make her jealous then she'd want him back again. Then he could make everything just like it was before.

(**A/N: Wow he's dumb.**)

Question was how would he do that? Who would Amy possibly be jealous of?

Sonic groaned and tried to forget the idea. It was silly, who would agree to make Amy jealous for him. He looked back at the football game and saw Shadow yelling at Hannah again who had her hands over her ears and was shouting, "LALALALA I can't hear you!"

Sonic stared at Hannah for a moment then smiled. It was perfect!


	3. Ewww, that's wrong!

**Chapter 3- Ewww, that's wrong!**

"NO… WAY!"

"OH PLEASE HANNAH! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Sonic was on his knees in front of Hannah with his hands wrung in front of his chest, begging and almost crying.

"You're pathetic." Hannah mumbled folding her arms across her chest.

"Come on! You're the only person here who Amy would be jealous of!" Sonic argued.

"What about Rouge or Cream?" Hannah asked.

"Are you kidding me? Rouge is evil and Cream is six!" Sonic said angrily.

"What about Liz?" Hannah said sarcastically.

Sonic screamed like a little girl and fell on the ground, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" he shouted.

Hannah laughed, "There's nothing I want from you Sonic. Just leave it alone. Amy will come around sometime."

Then Amy came into the kitchen. Neither of them had seen her since they'd come back an hour ago and they weren't expecting what they saw.

Amy had changed her clothes and was wearing a skintight black dress, black lipstick, black high heeled boots, and spiked bracelets around her wrists. She came in and smiled at the two, "Hi guys." she said. Then she went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and left again.

Hannah stared after her, "Oh wow…" she mumbled.

Sonic stood up, "Hannah, I am begging you to help me! Didn't you see how hot she looked just now?" he said.

Hannah just glared at him, "Again, what's in it for me?"

Sonic thought then he smiled evilly, "It'll make Shadow jealous too!"

Hannah's face burned a fierce red; Sonic couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment.

"How dare you even suggest something like that?" Hannah whispered, trying to make sure nobody heard what they were talking about, "Why do you think I'd care about that?"

But Sonic knew he'd hit a weak point, "Don't try to hide it Hannah. Everyone knows there's something going on between you two. You both try to hide it and it makes it even more obvious."

Hannah looked as if she might jump on Sonic and try to tear out his vocal cords but she remained where she was. She opened her mouth to speak but she said nothing. She closed her mouth and turned away and left the room.

Sonic ran after her, "Wait! I'm sorry, but please! Do it for me if nothing else! I'm desperate, without Amy it's like… like there's no good in being a hero!" he said.

Hannah stared at him expressionlessly for a moment as if considering something, "Well, alright. But you're going to owe me big time after this!" she said.

"YES!" Sonic shouted pumping a fist into the air.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "It's gonna be hard pretending to like you…" she mumbled.

"Don't insult me! You're my girlfriend now." Sonic said with a wink.

Hannah groaned exasperatedly, "So… now what?" she asked.

Sonic thought… "What's a good way to make Amy jealous?" he wondered aloud.

Then he heard Amy giggling from upstairs and her footsteps as she approached the stairwell.

Sonic panicked trying to think of something so he did the first thing that came to mind.

Amy came down the stairs talking to Liz and both of them froze and stared at what they were seeing: Sonic kissing Hannah!!!!! Amy's eyes filled with tears and she ran back upstairs into her room and slammed the door.

Liz blinked once, "I have to give Komodo her shrooms back…" she mumbled as she followed Amy.

Sonic dropped Hannah who she fell to the ground and he looked over at the stairs, "Do you think she noticed?" he asked.

Hannah didn't answer. She had run into the kitchen and started throwing up into the sink.

"WAS THAT NECESSARY?" she screamed after she'd vomited twice.

"No… but it worked right?" Sonic said with a weak smile.

"If you do that again, EVER, I will tear off your head and feed it to pigeons!" Hannah said menacingly.

"Alright fine." Sonic said, "I won't kiss you again. To tell the truth you're not the best kisser anyway."

Upstairs… 

Amy was crying on her bed with her hands buried in her arms.

Liz was sitting on the bed next to her staring at the wall in shock.

Amy sat up and looked at Liz, eyeliner was running down her cheeks, "I thought you said he'd me more interested in me, not less!" Amy said through her sniffles.

Liz stared at her, "Hey don't look at me, I wasn't expecting that either!"

There was a pause then Liz spoke up again, "Don't you think he could just be trying to make you jealous?" she wondered.

"Did you see him? He was _kissing_ Hannah! He wouldn't be _that_ desperate! Oh, what am I going to do?" Amy moaned. She put her face in her hands and began to sob again.

Liz's expression turned angry and she stood up, "DAMMIT! I didn't create Hannah so she could spoil my SonAmy plots! This ends now!" Liz stormed out of the room.

Hannah was now sitting on the couch brushing her teeth while staring at the television screen.

Liz came downstairs and glared at her, Hannah hid the toothbrush when she spotted her, "What do you think you're doing kissing Sonic?" Liz demanded, "He's strictly Amy property!"

"Well since Amy isn't interested anymore I thought he was fair game." Hannah said trying not to laugh.

Liz's glare became fiercer, "Don't you try to fool me, hedgehog, I see right through your scheme!" Liz said.

Hannah's eyes became wide, "You… you do?"

"Yeah, and don't think it's going to work because I'll be there to screw it up when it does…" Liz turned away and then paused, "Wait… what…?" she mumbled. She ignored the complete lack of logic in that sentence and went back upstairs to comfort Amy.

Hannah looked worried for a moment then realized that Liz probably had no idea what she was talking about and went back to brushing her teeth.

Then Sonic came back from the kitchen and took the brush away, "Stop that!" he said, "You've been doing that for five minutes."

"Well, that was extremely uncalled for earlier." Hannah said.

"Forget that, just change it to something mushy and lean up against me." Sonic said sitting next to her.

Hannah groaned and changed the channel, leaning her head against Sonic's shoulder. Shadow came in from the basement and stared at them, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What? Can't a girl watch TV with her boyfriend?" Hannah said trying to suppress a smile.

Shadow's eyes became wide, "Excuse me…?" he said.

"You heard right." Sonic said, "She said 'boyfriend.'"

Shadow stared for a moment then went upstairs, never taking his eyes off them.

Hannah smiled after him and Sonic looked down at her, "Are you sure you're just doing this as a favor to me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Sonic gasped as Hannah stood up and kicked him in a very uncomfortable place then stormed off.


	4. Voodoo and Monkies

**Chapter 4- Voodoo and Monkies**

Amy was sitting on her bed sniffling and sticking pins into a poorly made Hannah doll that Liz had given her for just that purpose.

There was a knock at her door, "come in." Amy said hiding the doll under her pillow.

Hannah came into the room and smiled sweetly at her, "Hi." She said.

Amy responded with a glare, "What?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Hannah said, "Is everything okay?"

"Never better." Amy said fiercely.

Hannah's smile faded, "You know Amy, you shouldn't be upset about Sonic kissing me. You made it clear you didn't like him anymore." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't like him." Amy shouted as if she'd been insulted.

"Really Amy, if you still like Sonic then just tell me and I won't get in your way. I know how much he means to you." Hannah said.

Amy would have gladly have Hannah step off but her pride wouldn't allow her to say so, "I don't love Sonic anymore!" she insisted.

Hannah frowned at her, "Whatever you say." Then she turned and left the room.

The second the door closed Amy grabbed the Hannah doll and chucked it at the wall. In the hall Hannah shouted, "OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Amy smiled malevolently at hearing this.

_Hall…_

Hannah was rubbing her head where it has been slammed into the wall for some unknown reason.

Sonic ran up to her, "What did she say?" he asked anxiously.

"She kept insisting that she doesn't like you anymore." Hannah said.

Sonic's eagerness faded, "Don't worry, she will change her mind."

"If you say so." Hannah mumbled.

Then Liz came out of her room and spotted the two standing in the hall and glared for a moment then went downstairs.

"I think Liz knows." Hannah whispered.

"No way." Sonic said, "Liz isn't smart enough to figure it out."

"Yes I am!"

The two spun around to see Liz there glaring down at them, "You just went downstairs!" Sonic shouted.

"Who cares? I know what you guys are up to and I won't stand for it!" Liz said angrily.

"What? Why? What's so wrong about it?" Sonic asked.

"It's cruel and unusual!" Liz said.

"Well it was cruel of Amy to suddenly hate me!" Sonic said defensively.

Liz paused and looked at him, confused, "Wait… what are you talking about?" she asked.

"We've been trying to make Amy jealous so she'll like Sonic again… Isn't that what you thought our plan was?" Hannah said.

Liz seemed shocked, "You are? Oh, I thought you two were planning on forming an underground monkey slave trade to sell monkey warriors to the punies' army so they could go to the moon and save the galaxy from the Aparoids…" Liz said with a silly smile.

Hannah and Sonic just stared at her, "Where the hell did you get that idea?" Sonic finally shouted.

"To tell the truth I'm not really sure…" Liz said, "Well, if that's all you're doing then I'm all for it." Liz smiled and went past them downstairs.

Sonic and Hannah stood there staring for a moment, then they dispersed in order to avoid an awkward pause in the script.

Liz was heading towards the kitchen when she heard a bang. She paused then looked in through the window in the wall and saw Shadow stabbing the counter with a butcher knife. Liz stared for a moment in confusion… then she smiled evilly and went back into the living room.

"I just thought of the greatest plot twist ever!" she said excitedly.

What?

"I'm gonna get Amy to make Sonic jealous too!"

Ooh, good idea.

"With Shadow!"

Great idea! We can watch to see which of the four cracks first! What an interesting story this will make!

"This is going to be so much fun!" Liz squealed.

"Liz, who are you talking to?"

Liz looked behind her to see Shadow standing in the doorway to the kitchen; he was still holding the knife too.

Liz paused staring at the knife, "Uh… myself." She said simply.

Shadow raised an eyebrow then shrugged and went back into the kitchen.

Liz watched him go then ran up the stairs to give Amy her brilliant idea.


	5. A Prevented Plot Hole

**Green Eye 5- A Prevented Plot Hole**

Liz knocked twice on Amy's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Liz! I have a great idea I have to tell you!" she shouted.

Amy opened the door and Liz ran in and slammed it shut and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, slightly alarmed.

"Nobody else can hear." Liz said looking in the closet to make sure nobody was hiding in there, "Okay, so now Sonic and Hannah are together because you pretended to be uninterested, I'll take the fall for that, but now you have to get Sonic to like you again and what better way than to make him jealous?" Liz said excitedly.

Amy stared at her, "How?"

"The way I see it, if you use Knuckles then you'll only freak everyone out. So, your best option is Shadow!" Liz said.

"What about Tails?" Amy asked, "Since he's Sonic's best friend it'll make him even angrier."

Liz glared at her, "Tails is eight." She said, "Besides, if you use Shadow there's twice the chance of Sonic and Hannah breaking up because you might be able to make Hannah jealous too!"

"But if Hannah is Sonic's girlfriend now then why would she like Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Do you really think Hannah would ever be able to get Shadow? She must've just settled for Sonic." Liz reasoned.

Amy thought this over, "I don't know. Why would Shadow agree to this?" Amy asked.

"Because he's upset that Hannah's going out with Sonic!" Liz shouted, "DON'T YOU GET IT? You'd make Sonic jealous and he'd make Hannah jealous! It's a win-win situation here!"

Liz grabbed Amy's shoulder and threw her out into the hall, "GO ASK HIM!" she shouted.

Amy groaned and went downstairs. She saw Sonic sitting at the dining room table playing with a fork.

She sighed and went over to him, forgetting all about Liz's idea she said, "Sonic…?"

Sonic looked up, "Oh, hi Amy."

"I just wanted to say… Well, I never really stopped liking you… I just wanted you to think that if I didn't want to be in such a serious relationship then maybe you wouldn't be afraid to be tied down…" she said looking at her feet.

"Really?" Sonic asked excitedly, "The only reason I kissed Hannah was to make you jealous!"

Amy looked up, "Oh, Sonic! I'm so glad I came to talk to you!" She hugged him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Amy looked up at the stairs and saw Liz there, red in the face from anger, "YOU JUST DESTROYED MY WHOLE STORYLINE!"

"I did?" Amy asked.

"Great job Amy! Now I have to start over." Liz mumbled. She pulled out a remote control and pressed rewind.

_Rewind!_

Shadow was still in the kitchen stabbing the counter.

Liz smiled and hid behind the couch as she came downstairs and began talking to herself. As soon as she saw herself leave Sonic came in and started playing with a fork on the table.

Liz ran downstairs and dragged Hannah up, "QUICK! KISS HER NOW!" she said.

"What?" Sonic demanded.

"No way!" Hannah protested.

"I SAID NOW DAMMIT!"

Liz ran into the kitchen just as Amy was coming downstairs.

Amy went up to Sonic, "Sonic…?" she asked.

Sonic looked up at her, "Oh, hi Amy." He said.

Liz, realizing Sonic and Hannah weren't going to do anything to prevent this ran in, "So, do you two still want to go to Twinkle Park? It's still couples get in free!" she said with a wink.

Hannah and Sonic stared at her, "Uh… I don't know…" Sonic said with a smile.

Amy's face became red, "Never mind!" she said angrily. Then she turned and stormed off to find Shadow.

"What was that about?" Hannah asked.

"Guys, you just prevented a serious plot hole." Liz said smiling at them, "Congratulations!" Then she turned and ran after Amy to help her convince Shadow to join their charade.

**I just thought that it might be possible for Amy to want to confess everything to Sonic so I made this chapter to prevent that. **


	6. Ah, Sweet Blackmail

**Chapter 6- Ah, Sweet Blackmail**

Shadow was in the basement watching his shoes while Tails sat next to him just staring, "Are you alright Shadow?" he asked.

Shadow glared at the kitsune, "Yes, why do you ask?" he said.

"Because you seem kind of… I don't know… pissed off…" Tails said.

"I'm fine!" Shadow shouted.

Tails stood up and backed away, "Okay, okay! Just don't kill me!"

Then Liz and Amy came downstairs.

"Hey Shadow." Liz said with a silly grin, "How's everything?"

Shadow stared at her, "What are you up to?"

Liz's smile faded, "What?"

"The only time you're ever this happy is if you're up to something stupid or you've just thought of a new way to kill Sonic." Shadow said.

Liz paused, "Hmm… well I see why you're suspicious but I'm not up to anything." she said.

"Oh really? Then why are you down here?" Shadow demanded.

"Amy wants to ask you something." Liz said, she bent down and whispered into Amy's ear, "Careful, he can get violent when angered."

"How do you know?" Amy whispered back.

"Because I'm making this fic and I say he can!" Liz shouted.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Amy, what is it you wanted to ask him?" Liz said pushing Amy forward.

"Uh… You see… IneedyoutohelpmemakeSonicjealoussohe'lllovemeagain!" Amy said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Shadow asked.

"I need you to help me make Sonic jealous so he'll love me again." Amy repeated, only audible this time.

Shadow paused, "I thought you didn't love him anymore." he said.

"Well… I-"

"She lied! So are you gonna do it or not?" Liz interrupted.

"As much as I'd love to make Sonic miserable I'm afraid that is way to embarassing for me." Shadow said turning away.

"It'll make Hannah jealous too!" Liz said teasingly.

Shadow turned back, "EXCUSE ME?" he shouted, "Why do you think I'd care about that?"

"See, that's just what Hannah said to Sonic." Liz said with a smile.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"Uh… what I mean is… that's what Hannah said to Sonic when he asked if she liked Shadow… You know before he asked her to be his girlfriend…" Liz said trying to fix her idiocy.

At the word girlfriend Shadow's face flushed with anger, "Whatever, just get out of here. I'm not going to pretend to be Amy's boyfriend."

"Ugh… do I really have to tell everyone that line you said at the end of SA2B?" Liz asked, "It's such a good blackmail tool and I'd hate to waste it on this."

Shadow glared at her, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh but I would!"

Shadow thought for a moment, what was better? Being humiliated by Liz or making Sonic suffer and possibly getting Hannah jealous?

"HEY!" Shadow screamed at the narrator.

Liz slapped him, "Wrong story moron! Now are you going to do it or am I going to have to tell everyone your secret shame?"

"DAMN THE SONIC TEAM AND THEIR STUPID SCRIPTS!" Shadow screamed, "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Great!" Amy said, then she pulled out a camera, "SMILE!" there was a flash and she'd taken Shadow's picture.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked.

"To make wallpaper out of." Amy said, "If I'm going to make Sonic jealous then I'm going to do it right!" Amy turned to go but then looked back, "Do you think I could turn this into bedsheets too?" she asked Liz.

"I hope you're joking." Shadow said with wide eyes.

Amy paused, "Of course!" she said smiling. then she ran off.

"Don't feel weird, she had Sonic stuff all over her room before I told her to stop obsessing over him." Liz said to Shadow.

"You told her to do that? Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because I thought it would get Sonic to pay attention to her. But no, he had to go and get Amy jealous with Hannah and- oops, you weren't supposed to hear that…"

"What? Sonic's just trying to make Amy jealous! Then what good will it do if she's trying to make him jealous too? AND YOU'RE IN ON ALL THIS? YOU LYING BI-"

Liz pulled out a frying pan and whacked Shadow with it, "If I hit him in the right place then he won't remember anything!" Liz said merrily.

"So, you're just trying to screw with everyone's minds?"

Liz looked around and saw Tails was still there.

"Were you there this whole time?" she asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, your evil scheme is safe with me." Tails said, "However I do have to tell Knuckles and Rouge so they can laugh at those four behind their backs."

"Alright, go for it." Liz said.

Tails ran off to find Knuckles and Rouge.

Liz picked up Shadow and stuffed him into the closet for safekeeping.

Amy came back downstairs, "Where's Shadow?" she asked.

"He… uh… he'll be right back, he just wanted to… uh…" Liz paused to think, then she opened the closet door, "Alright fine, he fainted." she mumbled.

Amy stared at her then dragged Shadow out of the closet and up the stairs, "Do you think I can still make Sonic jealous while Shadow's unconcious?" she asked Liz while leaving.

"I'd wait until he wakes up." Liz said, then Amy was out of sight.

'_I have a feeling Amy is going to go way overboard with this…_' Liz thought as she followed her upstairs.


	7. Drawbacks

**Chapter 7- Drawbacks**

Knuckles and Rouge were rolling on the floor with laughter. Tails smiled down at them and, realizing that his work was done, left the kitchen to go and watch the madness.

Knuckles sat up and wiped a tear from his eye, "Liz has done some crazy things but this is by far the best one yet!" he said.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked coming into the kitchen.

Knuckles and Rouge looked at him and then started laughing again. Sonic raised an eyebrow then left.

Liz came in from upstairs and went into the living room where Amy had dumped Shadow on the couch and sat waiting for him to wake up.

Liz went up to Amy, "So, what do you plan to do anyway?" she asked.

"Not sure yet…" Amy said, "Hopefully it'll get Sonic jealous though." she added in a whisper.

Then Shadow sat up and rubbed his head, "What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted." Amy said.

Shadow looked her up and down, "Who are you?" he asked, then he paused, "Who am _I_?"

"Ooh, I think I hit him a little too hard…" Liz mumbled.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I mean…" Liz paused, "DAMMIT! Why do I keep shouting things out?" then she turned and stormed off.

Amy looked at Shadow who was staring at her with a confusedly… is that a word…?

"Uh…" Amy began, "I'm Amy and you're Shadow. You're trying to help me make Sonic jealous."

Shadow blinked twice, "Oh yeah… because Liz threatened to tell everyone that line in SA2B…" he mumbled.

"Yeah." Amy said smiling, "Now smile!" Amy leaned over next to Shadow and took a picture of both of them.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked.

"Picture for my bedside table." Amy said cheerfully.

Then Sonic came in from the kitchen; Amy took another picture of him.

Sonic blinked, "huh…?" was all he managed to say.

"For my dartboard." Amy said with a smile. Then she headed upstairs but stopped on the steps and blew a kiss to Shadow who just stared back at her. Then she disappeared into the upper hallway.

Sonic immediately turned on Shadow, "What was THAT?" he demanded.

"Oh, you didn't know? Amy and I are dating." Shadow said with a malicious smile, knowing it would only anger the blue hedgehog more.

Sonic began to flush an angry red, "When did this happen?"

"Thirty seconds ago, actually…" Shadow said, "So I suppose everybody wins in this situation… you get Hannah and Amy gets me. To tell the truth, I'm surprised it took Amy so long though; after all, I am way hotter than you-"

Hannah came in the living room and saw Sonic with Shadow in a chokehold and screaming, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL SNAP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

She ran over to the two and tore them apart, "What the hell are you two doing?" she demanded, "I'd expect better from both of you…" she paused, "You know what… that was a lie…" she added.

"You're only upset because you know it's true!" Shadow shouted, then he turned and raced upstairs before Sonic could respond.

Hannah turned to Sonic, "What's going on?" she asked.

"We have a slight drawback in our plan…" he mumbled.

**It's a short chapter… oh well!**


	8. Who Will Crack First?

**Chapter 8- Who Will Crack First?**

The whole gang was out in the backyard hanging out. Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails were discussing the possibility of turning their friends' misery into a documentary.

Liz was in the only tree shooting down birds with her nail gun.

Amy was staring at Shadow while he explained his 'we're all in a story on some damned website' theory to her. When he finished explaining his evidence to her she smiled, "Wow, you make a good point." She said loudly, "Maybe you're really onto something."

Sonic, who was with Hannah on the opposite side of the lawn glared over at the pair.

"Stop looking at them! Look at me!" Hannah whispered urgently.

Sonic looked at her for a moment then looked back, "I can't!" he whined.

"Gee, thanks." Hannah pouted.

Sonic looked back at her, "I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Then how did you mean it?" Hannah asked viciously.

"I… just meant I'm… jealous of Shadow." Sonic mumbled feeling his face flush.

"You can't be jealous of Shadow! You still want to make Amy jealous, right?" Hannah asked.

"What good is it now? Shadow's already convinced her it's a story; there's no way she can turn back now!" Sonic said miserably, "Maybe Amy and I were never meant to be." He added with a sigh.

"Don't say that!" Sonic looked up to see Liz standing there with her gun still in hand, she sat down with the two hedgehogs, "It may be out of character for me to encourage you, but SonAmy is the only good couple that is even moderately displayed in the Sonic series! If you give up now then how will you two ever get-" she stopped mid word, "Whoa, that was close. I almost revealed something for a future fiction."

"Wait, were you going to say Amy and I get ma-"

Liz slapped Sonic before he could finish, "Stop that!" she shouted, "Just don't give up!"

Then she stood and climbed back into her tree to shoot the neighbor's Swedish Schnauzer with her gun.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Sonic said.

"Well, it'll be hard to lure Amy away from Shadow. After all, he is _way_ hotter than you-"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?" Sonic screamed.

Shadow and Amy looked over at Sonic in confusion but then decided to ignore him and restarted their conversation.

Hannah slapped Sonic, "Stop screaming!" she said, "We'll think of something!"

"Let's kill Shadow in his sleep." Sonic mumbled morbidly.

Hannah's eyes grew wide, "Please tell me you either have an evil alter ego or you're kidding." She said.

"Oh… I'm just kidding." Sonic said nervously.

Then suddenly it started to rain.

Sonic squealed and ran inside, "HELP! I'M GONNA DROWN!" he screamed.

Shadow looked over at Hannah, "Remind me why you're dating him?" he said with a smirk.

Hannah glared at him and ran after Sonic, "COME BACK HERE YOU PUSSY!"

Liz stared up at the sky, "I don't think you can drown in the rain… unless you're one of those penguins who stares at the sky with your mouth wide open when it rains." She said.

"Liz, that's chickens." Tails corrected.

"Same difference, they're both non-aerial birds." She argued.

"Come on Shadow, my makeup runs when it gets wet." Amy said as pulled Shadow inside.

"Why did Amy turn Goth again?" Rouge asked.

"Mostly to make Sonic more attracted to her through skimpy outfits, but also because I can't stand that stupid red dress." Liz said, "Well, we should go inside before we're struck by lightening."

"What are the chances of that?" Knuckles asked.

"You'd be surprised…"

_**ZAP!**_

"Ooh! Well, don't worry Knux, lightening never strikes the same place twice-"

_**ZAP!**_

"Wow, this is not your lucky day, is it?"

"OH SHUT UP!"

_Next Day (Monday morning)…_

It was still raining as the group readied to go out to the bus stop.

Amy was still reluctant to go in the rain for fear of her makeup dripping all over her face, "Liz, couldn't you drive us?" she pouted.

"NO!" came the unanimous response.

"They only let seniors park at the school." Liz said, "Damn licensing laws…"

Amy grumbled angrily as Liz led the rest of them out the door. Amy stopped Shadow before he could leave, "Shadow, would you carry my books for me?" she asked holding out her backpack.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Shadow shouted, "The combined weight of yours and mine will kill me!"

"JUST DO IT!" Amy roared forcing her bag into his arms.

Shadow stood there for a moment shaking under the weight, then he collapsed.

"Get up!" Amy commanded.

Shadow struggled to stand but without success so he fell back again, "You can't expect me to carry all these books!" he whined, "A history book alone weighs fifty pounds! Now take them back! I can't breathe!"

Amy took her bag off Shadow's chest, "You're such a sissy." She said, then she stormed out the door after the others.

Shadow stood and glared after her, "The Ultimate Life Form is NOT a sissy!" he screamed. Then he grudgingly ran after her.

**As you can clearly see, neither charade is going well. Who will crack first? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out!**


	9. School

**Chapter 9- School**

Shadow walked into Science Class cautiously. The teacher wasn't there yet. Maybe he would have time to sneak into the bathroom and hide there all period.

Unfortunately for him as he turned to go the teacher walked in, "Shadow!" she said cheerfully, "So glad to see you."

Shadow smiled falsely and turned and walked over to his seat miserably just hoping that today's lesson didn't involve dissections or anything to do with scalpels.

As he sat, Hannah came into the classroom. She met his eyes once but immediately looked away and sat on the other side of the room.

More students came into the room and one went over to Hannah, "Hey hedgehog! You're in my seat!" he said.

Hannah looked up, "Are you kidding me?" she mumbled.

The teacher looked at Hannah, "Hannah, you're in the wrong seat." she said, she pointed to the seat next to Shadow, "Don't you remember the seat I assigned you?"

Hannah groaned and, picking up her things, moved over to her rightful place.

Shadow glared at her, "So what's up with you and Sonic?" he asked reproachfully.

"That is none of your business." Hannah muttered.

"Sure… I mean why should I care if you're dating that faker anyway?" Shadow said looking out the window.

"What? Are you jealous?" Hannah asked teasingly.

"You keep dreaming." Shadow said, not taking his gaze from the trees outside.

"Hmph, I'm perfectly fine with Sonic." Hannah said, "I'm just surprised you'd settle for Amy."

"What's wrong with Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Please… you can do better than her and you know it." Hannah said with a smile, "She's only twelve. You should be arrested for child molestation."

"What? I haven't-"

"Yeah yeah… that's not to say you haven't thought about it."

"You're sick!" Shadow shouted.

Of course, everyone in the class stared at him for a moment but he didn't seem to notice. "And _you're_ dating a twelve year old." Hannah said, "At least Sonic is within two years of me. You're how old? Fifty?"

"I don't need this!" Shadow stood and stormed out of the classroom.

Hannah smiled triumphantly as she watched him leave. _Score one for Hannah_. She thought cheerfully.

"Oh darn, Shadow's gone." the teacher said, "I guess we'll have to settle for just one subject."

Hannah's smile faded and her eyes became wide. She jumped up and ran out of the room, "SHADOW WAIT FOR ME!" she screamed.

_Later…_

Sonic walked into the lunchroom and sat down at his regular table with Knuckles and Tails.

"Where's Shadow?" Tails asked with a smile.

"Who cares?" Sonic said fiercely.

"Chill out." Knuckles said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" Sonic mumbled angrily.

Just then, Shadow ran into the lunchroom gasping for breath. He glanced out the door and then dove under the table.

His science teacher came in and glanced around for him but then left to look elsewhere.

Shadow looked up, "Is she gone?" he asked.

Then Hannah limped into the room too and spotted Shadow, "Thanks a lot for leaving me there Shadow! Some kid stabbed me with a scalpel!" she shouted gesturing to the blood running down her pants.

"Well maybe you should have run faster!" Shadow suggested.

Hannah glared at him but then limped off towards the nurse's office.

Shadow crawled out from under the table and sat down in a chair, "I thought that donating your body to science meant they can dissect you _after_ you die!" he said angrily.

"That might be sooner than you think…" Sonic mumbled, barely audible.

"Excuse me?" Shadow demanded.

"Nothing." Sonic looked away.

Shadow raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it. He looked up and saw Amy approaching with a smile.

"Hey guys. Hi Shadow." she said.

"Hi…" Shadow said with a weak smile.

"Come sit at our table!" Amy said pulling on his arm.

"Oh… I don't-" Shadow started to say, but when he looked into Amy's eye he lost his confidence, "O-okay…"

Amy pulled Shadow up and half-dragged him over to their table.

As she did Shadow mouthed 'help me!' to Knuckles who just shrugged seeing as there was nothing he could do.

Sonic was too busy staring angrily at the table to notice how distraught he seemed about sitting at the girls' table.

"I don't believe this…" he mumbled angrily, "How could Amy be dating _him_?"

"You're not jealous are you?" Tails asked slyly.

"Of course not. It's just… she's twelve and he's, what? Fifty?" Sonic said.

"See, that's what I told him but he just got mad."

Sonic looked up to see Hannah had come in without him realizing it, "I'm sitting here. There's no way I'll be caught dead at a table with them." she said taking Shadow's chair.

"Say, how come we don't have any food?" Tails asked.

"Because we're much too lazy to get it out." Knuckles said reaching into his backpack and pulling out a paper bag.

"Oh yeah…" Tails did the same.

"I'm not hungry." Sonic said, still glaring over at Shadow.

"Would you stop that?" Hannah said, nodding at Tails and Knuckles.

"Oh calm down. Liz probably spilled it to them anyway." Sonic said never taking his eyes off Amy and Shadow.

"He's right. We know all about it." Tails said, "We wish you luck but with the way Sonic's acting we doubt you'll ever split them up."

"Hear that Sonic? You're going to screw everything up!" Hannah said.

However, Sonic wasn't listening. He watched as Amy leaned over and kissed Shadow on the cheek, "OH THAT'S IT!" Sonic picked up Tails' lunch and hurled it at Shadow.

It smacked into Shadow's head. The hedgehog spun around and grabbed something from someone else's lunch and threw it back.

Some kid across the room stood up and screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!" and you can imagine the hysteria that ensued.

As food was being flung back and forth Liz and her trio walked into the room and stared at the mayhem in confusion for a minute.

"Oh my god!" Liz said finally, "It's a food fight that we didn't start! WHAT'S THIS WORLD COMING TO?"

Then the four of them ran out to wait for the apocalypse.

Then the principal came in and blew a whistle he'd stolen from the gym teacher and everyone stopped throwing food.

"Who started this?" he demanded.

Of course nobody raised their hand to tell because they were afraid, however Amy saw this as a perfect opportunity to make Sonic angry.

She pointed to Sonic, "It was him!" she said, "He threw his lunch at my boyfriend!"

"Not so loud." Shadow mumbled.

Sonic's eyes became wide. Amy had gotten him into trouble? That didn't seem right!

The principal stormed over to Sonic and, grabbing his arm, pulled him out of the lunchroom. Sonic glared at Amy and Shadow as he passed but Amy glared right back at him. However, deep down she felt awful about telling on Sonic. But if it would help her win him back then she would do anything.


	10. Rouge's Revelation

**Chapter 10- Rouge's Revelation**

Shadow banged his head against the kitchen counter violently. Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him away out of the kitchen, "Cut that out!" she said.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to kill myself!" Shadow said reaching for a knife on the dining table.

"Stop it Shadow!" Amy said forcefully, holding onto his arm, "Besides, it won't be long now. Sonic's about to crack, I can tell."

"I don't know if I can stop myself." Shadow said, still reaching for the knife.

Amy pulled Shadow back and picked up the knife for herself, "You go wait in your room while I childproof the kitchen." she said, "And don't try to slit your wrist with a comb because it doesn't work." She strode past the black hedgehog into the kitchen to remove all the sharp objects Shadow could impale himself on.

Shadow glared after her but then shuffled up the stairs to his room. He stopped on top of the stairs as he heard Hannah and Sonic talking in the hall, "If you don't stop trying to kill Shadow then Amy will get suspicious." Hannah said.

"I can't help myself." Sonic said. Shadow paused in thought; maybe he wouldn't need a knife to kill himself… but wait… why did Sonic want to kill him? Was Amy right about Sonic being jealous? He kept listening.

"Then you'd better learn some self-control." Hannah warned, "Somehow Shadow's managing to withstand Amy's preppyness and if you keep this up then Amy and Shadow will figure out that-"

"HEY SHADOW!"

Shadow screamed and fell forward onto the hall floor and looked back to see Liz standing on the stairs behind him and smiling innocently down on him, "DON'T _DO_ THAT!" he shouted. Then he looked up at Sonic and Hannah who were both staring at him. He stared back awkwardly and then stood and ran into his room.

Liz's smile blew out as Shadow disappeared, "What exactly are you two thinking talking like that in the middle of the hallway?" she whispered angrily, "If I hadn't been here then Shadow would have spoiled everything!"

"Sorry… I guess we just weren't thinking…" Hannah mumbled.

"Well learn to use your heads from now on." Liz threatened. Then she went over to Shadow's room and opened the door, "HEY! PUT DOWN THAT COMB!" she shouted running inside.

Sonic glared at Hannah, "That was too close." he said, "Let's not talk about this anymore."

Hannah nodded and Sonic went into his own room.

Hannah glared after him and went downstairs. Maybe it would have been better if Shadow had figured it out, then he'd have told Amy and their little charade would have been over at last. Sonic might not get Amy back but why was that any concern of hers?

Hannah headed towards the kitchen and saw Amy shuffling through the silverware drawer mumbling something angry about Shadow and knives. She stared for a moment wondering what the pink hedgehog was doing but then said, "Amy…"

Amy looked around and saw Hannah standing there, "What do you want?" Amy snapped angrily.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked glancing down at the pile of knives on the counter anxiously.

"Child proofing the kitchen." Amy responded, "Shadow was trying-" she paused. If she knew Shadow was trying to kill himself she might get suspicious, "-trying to tell me that we shouldn't have sharp objects in the house with Liz around." she said.

"Whatever you say." Hannah mumbled walking back into the living room.

Later… 

Liz sat on the couch watching Knuckles collect money from Rouge and Tails.

"Alright, so Tails bet twenty on Shadow and Rouge twenty on Sonic." he said, "Nothing to do now but wait."

"I am appalled that you would take advantage of your friends' misery just for your own profit." Liz said.

"You're the one who made this plot!" Knuckles reminded her.

"Yes, but they aren't my friends." Liz said, "So it's different for me."

Knuckles glared at her but said nothing. Then Shadow came down the stairs with a comb in his hands and threw it at Liz, "Here." he said, "Amy was right, it doesn't work." Then he shuffled into the kitchen miserably.

"Looks like things are leaning towards Tails." Knuckles said with a smile.

Rouge glared after Shadow, "No, he would never let down Amy. He's much too afraid of what she'll do if he messes this up." Rouge said.

"Why would he be afraid of Amy?" Tails asked.

"Because if Shadow messes up her chances of being with Sonic then her love for him will force her to go insane and kill everything. Trust me, it's in everybody's best interest if Sonic gives in first." Rouge said. Then she looked over at Liz who had an evil smile on her face.

"You shouldn't have said that Rouge." Knuckles said.

Before any of them could blink, Liz stood up and ran upstairs to Amy's room.

"Oh shit, what have I done?" Rouge mumbled.


	11. The Big Explody Climax Approaches

**Title stolen from Komodo's review**

**Chapter 11- The Big Explody Climax Approaches at Lightning Speed!**

Liz pounded fiercely on Amy's door excitedly. For a moment nothing happened but then Amy opened the door, "What is it, Liz?" Amy asked.

Liz pushed Amy back into her room and closed the door, "I'd just like to know what was running through your head when you tattled on Sonic at lunch today." she said with a glare.

"I'm not sure…" Amy said shamefully, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I know that feeling…" Liz mumbled, she paused in thought for a moment but then glared at Amy again, "Well, it's those kinds of stunts that will drive Sonic farther away from you!" she threatened.

Amy gasped, "Oh, what was I thinking?"

"Now I suggest you try doing more things with Shadow to make up for it." Liz said trying to conceal her evil smile.

"I don't know…"

"IT'LL MAKE SONIC LOVE YOU!"

"Okay!" Amy skipped out of the room to find Shadow. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Shadow was looking for something sharper than a comb, "Shadow, we have to spend more time together." she said flatly.

Shadow turned to face her with wide frightened eyes, "WHAT?" he screamed.

"Look at it this way: the more time we spend together then the sooner this all ends." Amy said with a smile.

Shadow groaned and fell to his knees, "Are you trying to kill me?" he demanded.

Amy stormed up to Shadow and lifted him to his feet by his throat, "Listen you black fuzzball," she whispered ferociously, "You agreed to help me out with this and if you don't do exactly what I tell you to then things will get ugly around here! Got that?"

Shadow gulped nervously and nodded his head. Amy looked towards the door and saw Sonic coming into the room. She quickly pulled Shadow into a hug, "Oh thank you Shadow! You're _soooo_ sweet!" she squealed.

Sonic's eye twitched angrily then he turned and headed back into the living room. "He's gone! Now let me go!" Shadow mumbled.

Amy released Shadow and stepped back, "You'd better start being happy around me." she threatened. Then she took his hand and pulled him into the living room after Sonic.

_Two _LONG _Days later…_

Amy knocked on Shadow's door, "Oh Shadow?" she called sweetly, "What're you doing?"

"Nothing. I-I don't feel well…" he called from inside.

Amy knew Shadow was just faking it so she'd leave. She was about to yell at him but she saw Sonic coming up the stairs, "Aww, poor baby! I'll just leave you alone for awhile." she said smiling. Then she went into her own room.

Shadow was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sonic must've been nearby, otherwise Amy would never have referred to him as 'baby.'

_If Sonic is as jealous as Amy thinks then why hasn't he confessed yet?_ he thought furiously. He sat up and glared at the door, _I have to end this! I won't survive another day as Amy's boyfriend, fake or not!_

As Shadow leapt up to go spill everything to Sonic and Hannah his dresser was pushed over and Liz stood in a gaping hole in the wall with a chainsaw in her hand.

"I hate having a room next to yours." Shadow said angrily.

"Don't you get any ideas, hedgehog!" Liz shouted.

"_WHAT_?"

"I meant about ruining Amy's plot." Liz said smugly, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Shadow demanded, "I don't care if you tell everyone about those awful lines in that game!"

Liz smiled evilly and started up the chainsaw again. Shadow's eyes became wide, "You wouldn't…" he mumbled.

"Don't try me, fuzzball!" Liz said, "Just wait another day and tomorrow morning if you feel that you and Amy haven't made progress with Sonic then I won't stop you from trying to confess everything to him. How does that sound?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Are you that confident?" he asked.

"You have no idea." Liz said, still smiling maliciously.

Sonic was out in the hall glaring after Amy. Hannah came up behind him, "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"I know! She called him _baby_!" Sonic said furiously.

"…I meant the chainsaw, but I guess that could be bad too…"

"I can't take this anymore! I have to tell Amy!" Sonic said trying to go up to her door.

Liz came out of her room, chainsaw still in hand, and stood in his way, "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"I can't take the torture anymore!" he said fiercely, "I have to stop this!"

"If you take one more step towards her door then you'll regret it!" Liz said angrily.

"How so?"

Liz held the chainsaw up to his face, "_You_ know I wouldn't hesitate to viciously maul you with a garden tool, don't you?" she said with the same evil smile she'd given to Shadow.

Sonic stepped back in fear, "Alright!" he said putting up his hands defensively, "Just put down the chainsaw!"

Liz lowered it and continued to smile, "I'll make you a deal, just keep this up for another day and tomorrow morning if you still feel this way then I won't stop you from ending it." she said.

Sonic thought for a moment, "Fine." he said finally, "But you have to put the chainsaw back in the garage."

"Darn…" Liz mumbled, "Well, alright." she added more audibly.

Liz passed Sonic and headed downstairs to put the chainsaw away.

Sonic turned back to Hannah, "Do you really think we'll make any progress in just one day?" she asked.

"We can try…" Sonic said with a shrug.

"Well, we won't get anywhere while they're in their rooms. So we might as well just wait for them to come out again." Hannah said as she went down the stairs.

Sonic followed her.

Two minutes later… 

Amy emerged from her room and glanced around for Sonic or Hannah. Then she stormed over to Shadow's door and went inside. Shadow was hiding under his bed. She could tell because he forgot to hide his feet.

She grabbed his ankles and dragged him out, "Come on, Shadow!" she shouted, "We're going to get Sonic to confess his love to me TODAY!"

Shadow groaned and stood up reluctantly. Amy pulled him out of the room and downstairs.

Tails opened the closet door. And came out wearing a black beret, "This is gold!" he said.

Knuckles came out holding a camera and Rouge behind him with a laptop under her arm, "What exactly am I doing holding this?" she asked.

"You can put it down; it's just to edit the film later." Tails explained.

"You guys actually decided to film all this?"

Tails looked behind him and saw Liz standing there, "You went downstairs!" he argued.

"Haven't you been reading?" Liz demanded, "I do this all the time!"

"Well, whatever. We decided that we should share the passion with the world… via internet." Tails said with a smile.

"How particularly evil of you." Liz said, "Sounds like something I would do."

"No, you'd just talk about it. We actually did it!" Tails said, "We just have to wait for the big climax sometime this afternoon."

"What? How do you know about that?" Liz shouted.

"I found your script!" Tails shouted triumphantly holding up Liz's notebook.

Liz snatched it out of his hands, "If you were Sonic I would kill you, but seeing as you're Tails I suppose I'll let you live." She said. Then she marched off into her room.

Tails and the other two snuck down the stairs to film more of the insanity.


	12. TADOW!

**Chapter 12- TA-DOW!**

Liz sat on the couch stirring a cup of tea and watching Tails and Rouge try to hide their bulky camera in one of the flower pots… which was strange because they didn't have any plants in the living room. Then again, they were expecting Cosmo any day now… (**A/N: MMS hint :D**)

She smiled, "Why don't you just get those small surveillance cameras they hide in the ceiling corners?" she asked.

"We can't afford that." Tails argued.

"Of course you can. Have you forgotten that I have unlimited tabs with almost every store in America?" she said, "I'd be happy to lend you some money for such an interesting little project." she said taking a sip of tea. She spewed it out a second later, "This stuff tastes like crap…" she mumbled throwing the china over her shoulder to shatter against the wall.

Knuckles happened to be walking by and was drenched in scalding hot tea. He screamed and ran outside to roll in the grass… don't know what good that'd do but… whatever.

Tails and Rouge ignored his pain, "Would you really do that?" Tails asked.

"What's the catch?" Rouge demanded.

"Well, I charge interest on all loans, of course." Liz said with the same innocent smile.

"How much interest?" Tails asked.

"…We can get into details later… why don't you just head out and buy the most expensive mini camera you can find and then we'll talk more." Liz said.

Tails just shrugged, "Whatever. Come on Rouge." She followed the young kitsune out the door and they headed off to the mall.

Knuckles came in with some patches of fur missing and grass stuffed in his mouth, "Bad day?" Liz asked.

Knuckles just glared at her and went upstairs.

Liz pulled out a checklist and marked off 'scald Knuckles.' Beneath that it listed others.

"Burn all tea." "Stock up on paperclips." "Finish Green Eye." "Humiliate Shadow on a global scale." etcetera etcetera…

Amy came into the room with Shadow in tow and smiled at Liz, "Hey Liz." she said, "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing." she said with her innocent smile, "I saw Sonic and Hannah go outside."

"Goodie!" Amy squealed dragging Shadow back through the kitchen.

Outside… 

Hannah sat underneath the tree glaring up at Sonic who was sitting in the branches staring at the clouds.

"You know… maybe we should do something instead of just sitting here…" she suggested.

"All we have to do is avoid Shadow and Amy for one more day and then we can end all of this." Sonic replied without moving, "I really don't think I can take any more of this fake girlfriend thing."

Hannah kept glaring, "You really know how to raise a girl's self-esteem don't you?" she moaned.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to insult you." he said looking down at her.

"Well, you're right in a sense. This charade has gone on long enough I suppose." she said, "I'll be happy when it's over too."

"Oh crap… here they come." Sonic mumbled.

Hannah looked over and saw Amy drag Shadow out the back door.

"Let's get out of here." she said standing up.

"Right behind you." Sonic said jumping down from the tree.

"Hey guys!" Amy called waving, "Where are you going?"

"Uh… inside." Sonic said.

Amy approached them quickly, "But it's such a nice day. You should stay outside." she said with a smile.

"No, we're gonna head inside. See you later." Before Amy could argue Sonic had grabbed Hannah's wrist and ran inside.

She glared after them, "He's avoiding us!" she growled.

"With good reason." Shadow mumbled.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out how to get them to stay in one spot." Amy said.

"I could help you with that."

Amy looked into the tree and saw Liz sitting in one of the branches, "Would you stop doing that?" she shouted, "That joke is getting old."

"Sorry." Liz said, "Well, I could get Sonic and Hannah to stay in one spot for awhile."

"How?" Amy asked with wide excited eyes.

Liz pulled a pair of handcuffs, "I have my ways." she said with a smile.

Later… 

Sonic sat at the table in the living room tapping his fingers rhythmically. Hannah was sitting nearby just staring out the window.

Then there was a soft click. Sonic paused and held up his other wrist to find it handcuffed to the table leg, "What the f-"

Liz crawled out from under the table and smiled up at the two, "Good. Now you have to stay." she said.

"What are you doing?" Sonic demanded.

"You've been avoiding Amy and Shadow!" Liz said standing up, "I didn't make that deal with you so you could just keep away from them all day. I gave you this time for trying to split up Amy and Shadow."

"I can't!" Sonic screamed.

"You better start trying!" Liz threatened, "I'm gonna send them in to watch some stupid romantic movie now. And don't bother trying to lift up the table and escape that way, I nailed it to the floor." she added holding up her nail gun.

"Those are full of paperclips." Sonic argued.

"Wanna check and see?" Liz said holding the gun up to Sonic's temple.

"No… you just go and get Shadow and Amy…" he mumbled.

Liz tucked away the gun and headed downstairs to the basement.

Sonic looked over at Hannah, "What should I do?" he whispered.

"Whatever you want." Hannah said. Then she stood up and ran out of the room.

Liz came upstairs and looked around for Hannah, "Where did she go?" she asked.

"She ran off." Sonic explained.

"I knew I should've chained her to the table too…" she mumbled, "Oh well. You're on your own."

Then Liz left the room. Sonic glared after her then tried desperatly to pull his wrist out of the handcuffs.

Just then he was hit in the head with an apple core. He looked up and saw Liz standing in the doorway again, "And don't let them see the handcuffs." she warned.

Sonic glowered after her as she turned and left.

Amy skipped into the room a few moments later with Shadow in tow, "Hi Sonic. We were gonna watch a movie. Is that alright with you?" she asked.

Sonic shot a menacing glare towards Shadow, "Fine." he mumbled.

Amy smiled and sat on the couch. Shadow hesitated then sat next to her. Amy reached for the remote and turned on the movie.

Sonic looked away as Amy rested her head on Shadow's shoulder. _How could she suddenly turn on me for **him**_? he thought angrily.

Shadow was thinking something different as he tried to pull away from her. _If she doesn't get off me soon I'm going to kill something…_

Sonic glanced back and winced as he watched Amy begin to stroke Shadow's chest lovingly. _What does he have that I don't_?

_Oh god… stop touching me!_

_I don't care what anyone says; Shadow is **not** hotter than me!_

_HASN'T THIS BITCH EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE?_

_Maybe it's the blow up the earth part she liked…_

_Okay… I'm calm… I can get through this…_

_I should have seen this coming… She hugged Shadow on those docks and said it was because he looked like me… yeah right! He looks nothing like me!_

_Think of your therapy sessions…Deep breaths… just don't acknowledge her…_

Just then Amy reached up and kissed Shadow on the cheek…

_OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! _

_NEITHER CAN I!_

(**A/N: boom**)

"WE'RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS!"

Amy blinked twice and stared up at Shadow who had stood up and thrown her to the floor. Then she looked over at Sonic who had knocked over the table. Both boys were staring at eachother. There was a moment of silence between them.

"WHAT?" they both screamed.

Then Tails and Rouge ran into the room with a camera, "I heard a boom! Did we miss it?" he shouted.

"What…?" Sonic asked, then he realized, "YOU KNEW?"

"Well… yeah all of us know." Rouge said.

Shadow blinked twice, "Liz…" he mumbled angrily.

"Wait a moment…" Shadow looked back at Amy who had stood up and was glaring at Tails looking fierce, "So you mean to say that Sonic has been trying to make me jealous while I was trying to make him jealous with Shadow… and you all knew about it?"

Shadow stepped back fearfully; her face was turning red…

"Uh… yeah." Tails and Rouge mumbled shamefully.

Amy glared at the pair of them, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she screamed.

The fox and bat stepped back fearful of Amy's wrath when suddenly she squealed and jumped up and down, "OH SONIC I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!" she ran over and tackled Sonic and began to kiss him.

"Wait a minute… I remember now… LIZ PLANNED ALL OF THIS!" Shadow screamed, "and she hit me with a frying pan…"

A moment after he said this Liz came into the room with a smile. Everyone looked over at her and her smile faded, "What?" she asked.

"YOU SET US UP!" Shadow screamed.

Liz blinked twice in confusion, then she smiled, "Oh, yeah. Wasn't that a great plot twist?" she asked triumphantly.

Amy and Sonic had stood up and were also glaring at her.

Liz's smile disappeared again, "Can't you guys take a joke?" she asked with a weak smile.

"No." Shadow said angrily taking out the chainsaw he'd hid behind the couch.

"Oh, look at the time… gotta go…" Liz turned to go but Hannah was standing in the doorway behind her holding a metal bat.

Liz looked back at the other three hedgehogs in the living room and smiled, "Oh… you've got me. What are you gonna do now?" she asked.

"Make you suffer as much as I did!" Shadow said starting up the chainsaw.

"Hmm… I think I'll pass." she said. She pulled a small metal capsule out of her pocket and smashed it on the floor. Grey smoke exploded around her and filled the whole room.

"NO STOP HER!"

When the dust faded everyone except Tails, who was still filming, was lying in a heap on the floor.

Shadow had a note taped to his forehead. He pulled it off and read it, as he did his eyes became wide: "AAAAH! WHERE'S THE NEAREST COMPUTER?" he jumped up and ran upstairs to hack into Liz's ff dot net account.

Sonic read the note, "Dear Shadow, You broke our deal. Guess what? I rewrote SA2B Strange Ending to include your infamous line. Happy Humiliation! As for the rest of you, I've gone to the moon for awhile. Don't wait up. Sincerely, Liz."

"Now what?" Amy asked standing up.

"…Let's go read Liz's other fiction to see what Shadow said." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea." Hannah said with a smile.

Then they all ran off to find a computer.

_**Fin** _

**Don't look at me like that! What did you expect? This is a humor fic. All endings must be both random and sudden.**

**I really did change SA2B strange ending. You will enjoy it thoughly.**


	13. Epilogue

"**Holy crap!"**

"**What is it Liz?"**

"**It's been over a year since this story was finished!" Liz shouted pointing at her computer screen. Tails leaned over her shoulder to look at the 'stats' page of Liz's account.**

"**So what?" he asked.**

"**SO WHAT?!" Liz repeated incredulously, "****It means that it's time for the epilogue!" With that she jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room to inform the rest of the crew. Tails groaned and followed.**

* * *

Sonic was sitting in the tree in the backyard just relaxing when suddenly a loud rumbling threw him to the ground. He stood shakily and grabbed onto the tree to keep his footing. As he looked up he saw a spacecraft slowly lowering to the ground on their lawn. 

He stared for a moment as it finally landed and the rumbling stopped. A door on the saucer opened and Liz stepped out, pulling off a space helmet and waving back into the door, "Bye Punio!" she called, "Glad I could help save the galaxy!"

Then she stepped back and the saucer flew up into the air and disappeared into the sky. Liz turned around and saw Sonic staring at her, "Hey there hedgy." she said with a smile, "Sorry I was gone so long, there was this thing with a monkey slave trade and the Aparoids but it's all taken care of now." Then she headed into the house to change out of her space suit.

Sonic only stared after for a few minutes trying to understand what he'd just seen.

Liz entered the living room upstairs to find Tails and Knuckles sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. They looked up as she entered, "Where have you been?" Knuckles asked.

"I was on the moon, smart one!" Liz said gesturing to her space gear, "Didn't you guys get my note?"

"We did." Tails said with a nod of his head, "Shadow is pretty upset with you. He couldn't get into your account to take down the story you posted with his line about Sonic."

"Little rodent deserved it." Liz said folding her arms across her chest, "He broke our deal-"

"Amy has also been using him as her personal slave." Knuckles interrupted.

Liz blinked trying to understand what he meant, "Wait... really? Why would she do that?"

Tails shrugged, "See, Sonic paid attention to Amy for about a week afterwards but eventually he just started to ignore her again. Amy blamed Shadow for letting Sonic know about their scheme so she's been taking it out on him ever since." he explained, "Doesn't seem very fair if you ask me."

"What about Shadow and Hannah?!" Liz demanded angrily, "They definitely hooked up afterwards right?"

Tails shook his head, "Nope, nothing has changed between them. I guess they just tried to forget about the whole thing and keep going on hating each other."

Liz growled angrily holding her head, "YOU GUYS ARE SO USELESS!" she finally shouted, "I leave for a year and everything I worked so hard for just falls apart so quickly! Couldn't you have done anything to keep them together?"

Tails and Knuckles both shrugged, "What could we possibly do?" Knuckles asked.

Liz sighed, "Oh forget about it, I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands... AGAIN!" with that she stormed up the stairs.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Knuckles asked, staring after her.

Tails smiled, "I don't know, but I'm betting it could make an excellent Internet documentary." The two of them turned off the TV and ran upstairs to find their old video equipment.


End file.
